


Who is Spiderman?

by Jobi1



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobi1/pseuds/Jobi1
Summary: When Mary Jane transferred to Midtown High School, the only thing on her mind was escaping her abusive father. That, and saving enough money to launch her acting career. And... okay, maybe she had a few things on her mind but finding her soulmate wasn't one of them.





	Who is Spiderman?

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this won't be in first-person, bear with me.

Alright, let’s do this one last time. My name is Mary Jane Watson. My dad’s a jerk who drinks too much and takes it out on everyone else around him, so I’m getting out. I’m heading to New York with Aunt Anna, starting over and – if the words on my arm mean anything at all – I might find someone who calls themself… Spiderman?


End file.
